


Telekinesis

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has telekinesis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telekinesis

Clint never told anyone he had powers. Not even Natasha. If he did, he might be classified as a mutant and turned over to Charles Xavier instead of being allowed to stay at SHIELD. Plus it wasn’t a big deal. He was a telekinetic. so what, right? It’s not nice to bother nice Mr. Xavier with something as mundane as telekinesis.

Clint was always so careful when he used his powers. Only when he was alone or when he  _really_  needed to. That being said, It totally wasn’t his fault that Coulson found out.

Coulson was  _dangling_  by his foot. with his hands tied behind his back. and there’s lava (okay, maybe not lava, but it was definitely boiling and a melted metal of some sort) beneath him. Meanwhile, Clint’s leg is under heavy debris. He tried using his powers on the debris but it was too heavy on his own. 

And then, Phil’s cable (the one making him dangle,) just had to snap at that moment. Clint panicked, he was not going to lose Phil, not when he could do something to save the man he loved. So he did what he could, and caught Phil, carefully lifting him higher and placing him upright and standing on the same floor as Clint was. Then Clint made the rope binding Phil’s hands snap. Phil stared at him for a moment then moved beside him to help lift the weight. Clint helped with the lifting too, of course. and after a while, the archer was able to shimmy his way out of the pile of fallen debris.

—-

"You’re -" Phil started when they were finally on the Quinjet headed for HQ. 

"Not a mutant." Clint supplied. "You should know better than to talk to the pilot while driving, sir." Clint could  _hear_  Phil roll his eyes. 

"As if that ever stopped you." Clint smiled at the words. and they were silent again for a few moments before Phil asked. "How long?"

Clint gave him a quick glance and then shrugged. “Always, I guess.”

"Does Natasha know?"

"You’re the only one that knows, Sir."

"Then why save me and risk being found out?"

Clint thought long and hard.  _I love you. I didn’t want to lose you. The world needs people like you. I need you._ "You’re worth more to me than any secret I hold." He thought - or at least he thought that was just a thought. _  
_

Clint’s eyes widened at the realization of what he just said sounded. He turned to Coulson to apologize and beg not to be kicked out of his team, only to find that Coulson was staring at him with equally wide eyes and sporting red tint across his cheeks and his ears.

Phil swallowed and averted his gaze. He then stood up and, honest to goodness, started to fumble. “I-uhm… I’ll be uh-“

Clint blinked. “Y-Yeah.” 

"Yeah." Phil nodded and went to the cargo hold.

Clint was wishing that he didn’t read that wrong. No, he couldn’t have read that wrong. It was impossible to have read that wrong.  _He had a chance with Phil._

Clint was grinning all the way back to HQ.

—-

Nick read Phil’s sitrep for the 4th time and decided that he wasn’t misreading it. Barton was sitting in front of him, still as statue; which was Barton-ese for nervous.

"Agent Clint Barton. A.K.A., Hawkeye. Member of Strike Team Delta lead by Agent Phil Coulson. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir" was Clint’s firm reply.

"I’m assembling a  _team_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
